


5 am

by highqualityidiot



Category: GOT7
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Jackson, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityidiot/pseuds/highqualityidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson comes home super late/early after drinking with his friends and Jaebum happens to be awake still.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 am

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's my first time writing about GOT7/jackbum, so this is super short and kinda meaningless but. All the cuddles! 
> 
> (Also kinda taking advantage of the confusing roommate situation at their dorm right now haha.)

There is a faint noise that keeps penetrating through the music on Jaebum’s headphones, so he hits pause and pricks up his ears and indeed; he thinks he can hear the slam of the front door. He peers over to the lobby from his spot on the living room couch and sees the light being switched on. He finally removes his headphones and instantly catches Jackson’s voice, seemingly talking to someone on the phone in English.

After that, Jaebum can hear some thuds, mumbling and more incomprehensible sentences accompanied with obnoxiously high laughter that is way too loud for 5 am and he winces. Coco must also think that way since she gives a couple of low barks from her corral. Jaebum wishes the noise won’t wake up the whole dorm.

After couple of more thuds and “ _ok, call you later, g’night_ ” in English, Jaebum finally sees Jackson emerging from behind a pile of boxes, suitcases and clothing racks separating the living room and lobby area. Jackson stumbles a bit on a smaller suitcase and curses lowly under his breath, making Jaebum snort. The younger’s clearly had a blast with his Hong Kong friends, judging from his intoxicated state. 

Jackson lifts his gaze upon hearing Jaebum’s laugh and looks surprised.

“Why are you awake?” the younger asks and squints at his phone to check the time. “It’s so late. Or well, early, actually.”

Jaebum shrugs. “Couldn’t sleep,” he says curtly and closes the lid of his laptop, placing it on the couch. He then gets up and walks towards Jackson who’s still standing on his spot, a bit wobbly.

“Had fun?” Jaebum asks and places a supportive hand on Jackson’s back, to steady his shaky balance.

“Yeah,” Jackson smiles and looks so genuinely happy that it makes Jaebum smile, too. It’s been a rare free night for Jackson and it’s great to see that he’s made the most of it.

“But,” Jackson then says and suddenly leans in to rest his head against Jaebum’s shoulder, “I think I drank a bit too much, hyung. At what time’s our schedule tomorrow?”

“Today,” Jaebum corrects and pats the younger’s hair a couple of times. “At eleven.”

Jackson whines lowly against his shoulder and Jaebum can only laugh sympathetically because, well, the other’s had it coming. He pats Jackson’s head again gently.

“Go and wait on the couch, I’ll get you something.”

Jaebum gives Jackson a light push on the back and then pads to kitchen. Once he returns with a glass of water and a package of painkillers in his hands, he sees that instead of the couch, Jackson is curled up on the mattress in front of it. Their sleeping arrangements in the dorm are kind of alternating lately, and Jaebum has been sleeping in the living room for the past nights because his actual room gets so hot. 

He walks over to Jackson and nudges the younger with his foot.

“Hey, don’t sleep yet. Here,” Jaebum crouches down next to Jackson and offers the glass of water and a painkiller for him. It probably won’t help much but is better than nothing. Jaebum knows from experience how much it sucks to work in a hangover, so he wishes to ease Jackson’s morning after.

Jackson gives a low grunt but eventually props himself up on one elbow to gulp down the tablet. 

“Thanks, hyung,” Jackson passes the glass back to Jaebum and plops back down on the pillow, making Jaebum snort. He puts down the empty glass and lightly nudges Jackson’s shoulder.

“This is my bed, you know. Move over! Go bother Bambam.” It’s pretty halfhearted and Jaebum doesn’t even really mean it and they both know it. 

“His bed is so far away. We can both fit here, right?” Jackson says and rolls over a bit, making room for the other. 

“You’re hopeless,” Jaebum says, but his voice is full of fondness and he can’t help a laugh when Jackson makes a show of opening his arms wide to invite the older next to him. So Jaebum gives in and lies down next to Jackson, pulling the covers over them both.

“Love you too, hyung,” Jackson smiles and instantly huddles closer, hugging Jaebum likes he’s a huge human sized pillow, and because it’s Jackson to whom Jaebum can never say no, he just lets the younger have his way and gets comfortable next to him. It’s nice. Jackson’s warm and their bodies and limbs fit together just right. 

Jackson’s also even more affectionate than normally when drunk and he suddenly nuzzles Jaebum’s cheek, and when Jaebum turns to look at him Jackson lightly brushes his lips against the corner of his mouth. The younger pulls back just enough to glance up at Jaebum, like asking for permission and Jaebum gives it, leaning in and capturing Jackson’s lips in a couple of lazy and lingering kisses.

They pull apart eventually and whisper each other good night. Jackson’s breath tickles Jaebum’s collarbone and his hair his cheek, and he still feels the need to search Jackson’s hand under the covers and entwine their fingers. Just before falling asleep, Jaebum remembers thinking that this is the kind of moment he could describe as perfect.

 

The perfectness is long gone the next morning (or more like, a couple of hours later) when they’re woken up by the damned maknaes who are laughing and being noisy and throwing pillows at them. While Jackson burrows deeper under the covers, whining in his hangover, Jaebum dashes up and chases Bambam and Yugyeom in turns around the dorm.


End file.
